Conditioning
by Kitskune Miyake
Summary: Set in a reverse!AU where Bart and Jaime have swapped powers and new background stories. Shortly after the near apocalypse, the Team is required to get back into shape. Established Bluepulse. There's a link to a picture inside.


Yeah, so the Bluepulse group on deviantART also had a contest. Basically, you had to reverse an aspect about the ship. So my friend reversed the costumes and abilities, prompting a background rewrite. You can see the result on my dA account at **iwa-kid. deviantart art/Uniform-Swap-376144841**. Then I wrote this so I could enter as well.

* * *

Bart crossed his arms as Jaime slowed down and crossed the line drawn in the dirt outside of the remains of Mount Justice. "Twenty-seven point ninety-six." His face twisted in slight annoyance. "C'mon, hermano, I know you can do better than that."

Jaime nearly doubled over, huffing and catching his breath. "You don't—know that."

"It's just a short run to Texas and back. You've made similar runs."

"When—have I run from Texas to—Happy Harbor? Whew, my sides are in fire!" He fell face forward, hitting the ground and reveling in the stretch. "Has the ground always been this comfy?"

Bart laughed loudly. "Better not let Gramps hear you talk like that. I don't think he'd want his sidekick to be so out of shape. Who knows what nightmare speedster workout he'd put you on. Imagine all the laps and sprints…"

Jaime let out a groan that was muffled by the dirt. "I hate it when you're right."

"Which is always," Bart shot back with a laugh. He floated down from his vantage point by in the sky to help the blue and black clad speedster up. The armored mask that usually covered his face retracted, revealing a bright smile and green eyes that sparkled with laughter.

Jaime let out a groan of protest. "As if, beetle-brain."

"Ten laps, no super speed, around the mountain. You need to whip back into shape. Two weeks on break from saving the world has definitely turned you into a potato."

"Am I a hot potato?" Jaime joked, fluttering his eyelashes like a flirtatious schoolgirl, kicking up a leg, and bending his back slightly to make his lack-of-butt look more appealing.

"The hottest," Bart replied easily, kissing him lightly on the forehead. "Now go. All the way around the park. _Andale_!" Jaime took off at a medium jog. "And don't bother cheating. I can see you from up here."

_Yes, indeed, Bart Allen._ Damn, it was that stupid voice again. When Nightwing and Wally had installed the armor onto his spine, they had inserted a beta biotechnical artificial intelligence with an ability to learn and develop alongside the organic host. Their reasoning was that an AI could calculate risk when Bart was acting too impulsively and weigh the risks with a more human disposition. Unfortunately for Bart, it tended to act as his conscience when he really didn't want it. It also had a penchant for conversation like an annoying gossip. _Get in closer so we can see the Jaime Reyes better._ And, as of late, it was in love with Jaime.

He flew in closer, following the runner at a distance. He refocused the optical lenses in his mask to get a better view of his very attractive boyfriend. The way his legs pumped rhythmically… Bart licked his lips from behind the mask. Jaime turned his head slightly to face Bart and winked coquettishly. The Iron Beetle was suddenly thankful for his mask because he started blushing madly. He shook his head and dipped lower, yelling words of encouragement as Jaime started slowing down. "Move it! No slowing down. C'mon, c'mon!"

Jaime collapsed as he finished up the last lap. Bart swopped down and tossed him a water bottle. "Nice job, amigo." Jaime groaned loudly. "Aww, it wasn't that bad."

"Why don't you—run ten laps and—tell me that—yourself?"

"How are you so out of shape? You're a runner, for crying out loud!"

"Not always." Jaime had finally caught his breath. "The accident wasn't too long ago. Until then…" He trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

It was only about a year ago since the accident that granted his powers. Before that, he was an un-athletic nerd, easy bully fodder. He was part of the AV club and the various technology-based clubs in his school, giving him excuses to come home late and avoid the bullies en route. It wasn't a period of time he was comfortable sharing with Bart, who had a tendency to jump the Hispanic boy's defense all too readily, damn the consequences. It had gotten the two of them in more trouble than Jaime wanted, and he didn't need Bart to beat up bullies that had long-since given up their pursuit.

"Jaime?" He shook himself out of his flashback.

"Never mind that. I just wasn't very athletic, is all. We're done now, right? Your turn now…"

* * *

Pretty short... review please!


End file.
